Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style)
VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Teacher - Donna Summer *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) - Funshine Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) - Joe Swanson My Bad *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Anger Category:VesaSilventoinenandCartoonsRegencyRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG